


Efekt motyla

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute, Physical Therapy, Shidge Month 2018, Trapped In Elevator
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Dzień, w którym jej brata potrącił samochód, zdecydowanie był najgorszym w życiu Pidge.Ale dzień, w którym winda utknęła w połowie drugiego piętra, był pierwszym z wielu najlepszych, które miały dopiero nadejść.





	Efekt motyla

**Author's Note:**

> Shidge Month 2018, prompt: Butterfly Effect.  
> Przedostatnie zdanie zainspirowane zobaczonym kiedyś na Tumblrze promptem, którego nie potrafię namierzyć.

Ktoś mógłby określić to, co ostatnio działo się w życiu Pidge, mianem „efektu motyla”, ale według niej sformułowanie „lawina nieszczęść” znacznie lepiej oddawało tragizm całej sytuacji.

Zaczęło się od głupiego nocnego maratonu Marvela. Wiedziała, że następnego dnia będzie musiała wstać do szkoły, ale i tak do czwartej nad ranem oglądała z Mattem filmy, obżerając się popcornem. Oboje przecież mieli zerowy instynkt samozachowawczy, a rodzice wyjechali na tydzień. Przez to, oczywiście, Pidge zaspała rano i zapomniała o ważnym projekcie końcowym na temat budowy ludzkiego kręgosłupa, który trzeba było oddać właśnie do tego dnia. W przypadku tego nauczyciela przesunięcie deadline’u nie wchodziło w grę, a zbyt długo nad nim pracowała, żeby dostać złą ocenę tylko przez to, że zostawiła go na biurku w swoim pokoju. Zorientowała się dopiero przy wejściu do szkoły, więc była zmuszona zadzwonić do brata i poprosić, żeby jak najszybciej przyniósł jej projekt. Nie mogła przewidzieć, że Matt, zamiast jak człowiek wsiąść w autobus albo samochód, bardzo weźmie sobie do serca słowa „jak najszybciej” i przyjedzie do niej na rowerze, trzymając zwinięty arkusz pod pachą. Przekazał jej go i Pidge już miała z ulgą wrócić do szkoły, gdy jej brat wyjechał na ulicę i potrącił go nadjeżdżający samochód. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak przerażona. W tamtej chwili była gotowa gołymi rękoma rozszarpać kierowcę, ale uspokoiła się, gdy tylko okazało się, że Matt nawet nie stracił przytomności i uskarżał się jedynie na ból nogi.

W każdym razie Pidge cholernie męczyły wyrzuty sumienia. Gdyby nie ten filmowy maraton, gdyby nie jej późniejsze rozkojarzenie, Matt nie musiałby mieć operacji i chodzić w ortezie i o kulach. Czuła się okropnie z myślą, że ten wypadek mógłby skończyć się znacznie gorzej, gdyby nie odrobina szczęścia w tym całym oceanie nieszczęścia. Z takich też powodów, wiedziona olbrzymim poczuciem winy, żeby odzyskać swój utracony właśnie tytuł Najlepszej Siostry Na Świecie, była gotowa pomagać Mattowi przez cały okres leczenia. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to przynoszenie różnych rzeczy lub sprzątanie jego pokoju. A także wyjazd na kilkutygodniowe wakacje do miasta, w którym mieścił się ośrodek rehabilitacji. Matt tego potrzebował, a rodzice nie mogli z nim przyjechać, żeby mu pomagać w codziennych czynnościach. Pidge od razu się zaoferowała. Z uśmiechem podjęła się roli pielęgniarki, gońca, służącej i naczelnego organizatora walki z nudą, a wszystko przez nadmiar superbohaterów i niedobór samokontroli.

W sumie ten wyjazd nie był taki zły. Codziennie przychodzili tu piechotą, potem Pidge czytała książkę, czekając na brata pod kolejnymi salami do fizjoterapii w pachnącym środkami czystości, klimatyzowanym korytarzu. Wracali do siebie, oglądali seriale, grali na konsoli albo w ukochane karcianki Matta. Jedli, odpoczywali, spacerowali i wymieniali sanatoryjne plotki, te z sali i korytarza. Z nudów wymyślali niestworzone historie o innych pensjonariuszach i ich „kontuzjach”, bo już po tygodniu życiem rodzeństwa zawładnęła miła rutyna. Naprawdę można byłoby wyobrazić sobie gorsze wakacje i Pidge zdążyła uwierzyć w to, że ostatecznie wyczerpała swój roczny limit pecha.

Zrozumiała, że się myliła, gdy winda, którą zjeżdżali na dół, utknęła między pierwszym a drugim piętrem ośrodka. Zgasły światła, a drzwi nie drgnęły, gdy wciskali guzik służący do ich otwierania. Na całe szczęście przynajmniej przycisk alarmowy działał, zadzwonili i dowiedzieli się, że muszą po prostu poczekać na przybycie profesjonalistów. Głowa Pidge znajdowała się nieco poniżej poziomu podłogi drugiego piętra, ale i tak widziała na ścianie plakat ze schematem budowy kręgosłupa bardzo podobnym do tego, który narysowała w tym nieszczęsnym projekcie. O ironio. Czy to jakaś kręgosłupowa klątwa? To nie mógł być przypadek.

Jakby tego było mało, nie utknęli w tej windzie sami. Nie, oczywiście, musiał z nimi akurat jechać ten facet, dla którego Pidge od półtora tygodnia codziennie była w stanie oderwać się od _Natury czasu i przestrzeni_ , żeby znad książki popatrzeć, jak przechodził korytarzem w drodze do fizjoterapeuty. Na początku chodziło jej o to, że miał zaawansowaną bioniczną protezę prawej ręki, a dziewczynę za bardzo ekscytowała technologia, żeby nie zwracać na nią uwagi. Potem spoglądała na niego, bo przecież był w zasięgu wzroku, a ona po prostu musiała tam siedzieć i miała oczy. Jednego dnia czekał na korytarzu na swojego rehabilitanta i chyba zauważył, że Pidge mu się przygląda, bo uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, zanim został zaproszony do gabinetu. Dziewczyna ze wstydu chciała zapaść się pod ziemię, bo pewnie mężczyzna pomyślał sobie, że gapiła się na niego przez jego niepełnosprawność. Głupio wyszło, bo nie miał racji. Przecież nie przyglądała się każdemu pacjentowi na korytarzu, a codziennie widywała ich dziesiątki i wielu z nich było niepełnosprawnych. Coś przyciągało jej wzrok, coś poza nowoczesną protezą. Może to, że był dobrze zbudowany (ale inni też byli niczego sobie), może to, że miał charakterystyczną białą grzywkę opadającą na czoło i inteligentny wyraz twarzy, może to, że zawsze siedział sam, a może tylko to, że po prostu był inny od jej znajomych. Pidge wiedziała tylko, że nazywa się Shirogane (lekarz tak do niego mówił, Matt wolał określenie „twój krasz”) i że prawdopodobnie jest weteranem wojennym. Do tego ośrodka przychodziło ich wielu, a proteza, blizna na twarzy i umięśnione ramiona tylko potwierdzały to przypuszczenie. Matt nabijał się z siostry, wymyślając niestworzone historie o nieznajomym i jego bohaterskich czynach, które skończyły jego karierę przyjemnościami rehabilitacji, które Holt przyrównywał do tortur, a przecież on sam miał tylko uszkodzone kolano.

A teraz główny obiekt tych rzekomych tortur stał koło niej, opierając się o poręcz przytwierdzoną do ściany windy. Milczał, sprawiając wrażenie skrępowanego.

Pidge normalnie pomyślałaby, że to scena jak z książki, ale w powieściach, gdy winda się psuła, bohaterce poza przystojnym mężczyzną nie towarzyszył wracający z rehabilitacji, gadatliwy brat z nogą w ortezie. Dobrze, że było tam tyle miejsca, by mógł wygodnie usiąść w siadzie prostym.

— Czy to czas na jakąś teorię konspiracyjną? — zapytał Matt. — Mamy czas, bo fachowcy pracują we własnym tempie, więc siadaj, siostro.

Pidge kucnęła przy nim. Poprawiła okulary, które zsunęły się jej z nosa.

— Dajesz, bracie — rzuciła.

— Myślę, że nie zamknięto nas tu bez przyczyny — stwierdził filozoficznym tonem. — Próbują się nas pozbyć. Może wiedzą już o moim geniuszu i rząd chce go wykorzystać do swoich niecnych celów. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem mówić doktorowi Smythe o moich studiach. Podejrzany typ. Przepraszam, że was na to naraziłem. Pidge, pamiętaj, że już dawno wybaczyłem ci to, że przyczyniłaś się do tego, że wpadłem pod samochód. Zwłaszcza, że obecna sytuacja potwierdza istnienie spisku i prędzej czy później by mnie dopadli. — W teatralnym geście przyłożył rękę do czoła. — Jeżeli dasz radę przetrwać, powiedz rodzicom, że ich kochałem i że ich syn zginął jako bohater. Przepisuję ci moje Nintendo 3DS i wszystkie siedemdziesiąt dwa tomy _Naruto_.

Pidge przewróciła oczami i parsknęła śmiechem.

— To beznadziejna teoria, ale czy mogę liczyć na opaskę Konohy? — zapytała z udawaną nadzieją w głosie.

— Nigdy — odparł poważnie. — Chcę zostać w niej pochowany. I z moim mieczem świetlnym Luke’a Skywalkera też.

Dziewczyna namyśliła się.

— Ej, a pamiętasz tę scenę w _Kapitanie Ameryce_ … — zaczęła, ale Matt jej przerwał.

— Czy to nie jeden z tych filmów, przez który zaspałaś i przez który musiałem do ciebie jechać do szkoły tamtego dnia? — zapytał ironicznie. — O, racja, to chyba właśnie ten. Gwarantuję ci, że dzięki temu zapamiętam go do końca życia. Potem zastanowimy się, kto zaszczepił w twoim mózgu tę myśl, by włączyć to wielkie dzieło, a potem wszystkie inne, bo niby seria i pomińmy fakt, że oglądaliśmy w złej kolejności. Spisek, to od początku był zamach. Twój udział zostanie dogłębnie sprawdzony, a zeznania zweryfikowane przez mój geniusz, o ile przetrwa w jednym kawałku.

Pidge popatrzyła na niego morderczo, ale zaraz potem kontynuowała. Wiedziała, że Matt naprawdę nie obwiniał jej za swój wypadek. Ostatnio nawet specjalnie zaczął żartować z tej sytuacji, aby zmniejszyć jej poczucie winy.

— No to pamiętasz tę scenę, gdy Steve jedzie windą z tymi agentami i zaczynają walczyć? Gdyby chcieli się ciebie pozbyć, wyjęłabym broń, której nie mam, zrobiła _ba-choo_ — ułożyła palce w kształt pistoletu i udała, że strzela — _ba-choo, ba-choo_! I byłoby po wszystkim. Uratowałabym cię, bo ktoś w końcu musi, jeśli ty masz problem z patrzeniem na drogę, a co dopiero z wyglądaniem przez tę windową szybkę. Pozwól, że ja zostanę bohaterem.

Wtedy nagle odezwał się Shirogane.

— Ale broń wcale nie wydaje takiego dźwięku — zauważył rzeczowo. — To jest bardziej coś w stylu: _blam, blam, blam_!

Rodzeństwo popatrzyło na niego zdezorientowane.

— Nieprawda, pistolety laserowe brzmią dokładnie tak, jak pokazałam — stwierdziła Pidge obronnym tonem.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią, unosząc brew. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy do rozmowy wtrącił się Matt.

— Oboje nie macie racji. Pistolety brzmią bardziej jak — ułożył obie dłonie w pistolety — _pif-paf_!

Na twarzach Pidge i Shirogane odmalowała się identyczna konsternacja.

— Nie — powiedzieli jednocześnie.

— Mam wrażenie, że każde z nas mówi o zupełnie innym rodzaju broni — dodał brunet.

Pidge wstała. Popatrzyła na Shirogane.

— Rogers czy Stark? — zapytała, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

— Stark — odpowiedział bez wahania. — Nie po to przecież poprosiłem o chromowany lakier na ręce…

Mówiąc to, uniósł protezę. Metaliczna powierzchnia błyszczała we wpadających do windy promieniach słońca. Przy poruszaniu wydawała brzęczący dźwięk, trochę jak roboty w filmach.

— Jest fantastyczna — wypaliła z zachwytem Pidge.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach dotarło do niej, że powiedziała to głośno. Wyprostowała się i poczuła, że się czerwieni.

— Znaczy… — zaczęła, próbując się wytłumaczyć. — To nie tak. Nie jest, w sensie niedobrze, że pan ją musi mieć, ale z drugiej strony dobrze, że jako ludzkość doszliśmy do poziomu, w którym możemy tworzyć sztuczne kończyny kierowane impulsami mięśniowymi, bo to na pewno pomaga wielu ludziom, a możliwe, że kiedyś będziemy mogli produkować protezy pozwalające na odczuwanie temperatury i tekstury przedmiotów, więc pod tym względem to rzeczywiście jest fantastyczne. Technika jest fantastyczna. Ręka też, ale trochę inaczej.

Jej słowotok przerwał Shirogane, po prostu podając jej prawą rękę. Pidge zamilkła i popatrzyła na nią niepewnie, ale mężczyzna pokiwał zachęcająco głową.

— Shiro — powiedział.

Powoli i ostrożnie uścisnęła jego chłodną, metalową broń.

— Pidge. Znaczy, Katie, ale wszyscy mówią na mnie Pidge.

Z reguły nie podawał ludziom ręki z obawy przed ich reakcją, ale było coś wyjątkowo urzekającego w zachowaniu Pidge. O wiele bardziej wolał jej szczere zainteresowanie niż wścibskość wymieszaną ze strachem i współczuciem, z którymi z reguły się spotykał. To dziwaczne rodzeństwo w jakiś sposób pokazywało mu normalność. Świat, w którym wymyśla się teorie spiskowe i strzały tak niegroźne i zabawne, że można było na chwilę zapomnieć o własnych koszmarach. Przecież ten chłopak był niewiele od niego młodszy, a zachował radość, której Shiro myślał, że już sam nie posiada. Pidge zaś okazała się jeszcze bardziej niezwykła, niż sobie wyobrażał, gdy obserwował na korytarzu jej troskę o brata, ukradkowe spojrzenia na korytarzu i lektury. Chyba chciałby żyć w ich świecie, odszukać w nim swoje miejsce.

Spróbował delikatnie odwzajemnić uścisk, ale jego palce gwałtownie zacisnęły się na ręce dziewczyny, która wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk bólu. Spróbował je rozprostować, ale nie wyszło, więc od razu wyciągnął drugą rękę, żeby sobie pomóc.

— Bardzo przepraszam — powiedział, gdy wreszcie mu się udało. — Czasem się tak zdarza, nie chciałem ci zmiażdżyć palców. Wszystko w porządku?

Pidge rozmasowała obolałą dłoń. Usłyszała za sobą stłumiony chichot Matta i miała ochotę go kopnąć, tylko jeszcze nie wiedziała, w którą nogę.

— Nie, spokojnie. Nic się nie stało — zapewniła.

Wtedy oboje mało się nie przewrócili, bo winda ruszyła nagle do dołu. Cała trójka odetchnęła z ulgą. Pidge pochyliła się, żeby pomóc Mattowi wstać i podała mu oparte o ścianę kule.

— Pidge — zagaił Shiro, zbierając się do wyjścia na pierwszym piętrze.

— Tak? — odpowiedziała, podnosząc na niego wzrok.

— Nie chciałabyś może wyskoczyć gdzieś na kawę? — spytał, odwracając wzrok. — Moglibyśmy porozmawiać o protezach i… Nie wiem, pomyślałem, że pokazałbym ci miasto. Czy coś. Jeśli tylko chcesz. Bo jak nie, to okej, nie ma sprawy.

Pidge nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Matt szturchnął ją łokciem w ramię, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „no, zgódź się”.

— Myślę, że bardzo bym chciała — odpowiedziała.

Dzień, w którym jej brata potrącił samochód, zdecydowanie był najgorszym w życiu Pidge.

Ale dzień, w którym winda utknęła w połowie drugiego piętra, był pierwszym z wielu najlepszych, które miały dopiero nadejść.

Mogłaby się zastanawiać, dlaczego, żeby wydarzył się ten drugi, najpierw musiała przeżyć ten pierwszy, ale jeśli nocny maraton filmów Marvela miał okazać się w tym wypadku trzepotem skrzydeł motyla, to było warto.


End file.
